


How Could You Know?

by harrymalfoypotter22



Series: Hearts of the Helpless [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt Loki, Hurt Tony, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Poor Loki, Poor Tony, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6181060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrymalfoypotter22/pseuds/harrymalfoypotter22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't know how I feel.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> Based on Lady Gaga' 'Till it happens to you'. All characters are mentioned, not actually interactiving. It's more of a one-sided conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loki and Thor

_You tell me it gets better, it gets better in time. You sat I'll pull myself together, pull myself together, you'll be fine. Tell me, what the hell do you know? What do you know? Tell how the hell could you know? How could you know?_

How do you know? How could you  **possibly** know? Were you there when Odin told me I was lucky? Were you there when he told me how  **bloody fucking lucky** I was that he wanted to use me? Because I was obviously made to be used, nothing else would do for the All-Father. 

_**Certainly not someone willing.** _

It hurts a lot to walk when he'she's finished with me, but I must or someone might find out.

Tell me  _ **brother**_ , do you honestly think you could understand. I'm just the lowly  _ **frost giant**_.

_Till it happens to you, you don't know how I feel, how I feel. Till it happens to you, you won't know, it won't real. No, it won't be real, won't know how it feels._

Have you ever felt so utterly wretched that you can't look in the mirror? No of course not. You are the mighty Thor. No one would dare cross you.

I love you dearly. I shall never tell you, alas it was not meant to be. Honestly it isn't you're fault.

_**How could you know?** _

 


	2. Tony

_You tell me hold your head up, hold your head up and be strong. Cause when you fall you gotta get up, you gotta get up and move on. Tell me how the hell could you talk, how could you talk? Cause until you walk where I walk, this is no joke._

 

I know I'm not the the most desireable. Howards tells me everyday, but I didn't think I deserved this. I hope I didn't. Howards tells me that I have to act as if nothing happened because in his perspective nothing happened. 

He tells me the **same damn thing** everyday: _**Starks are made of iron, you must have iron clad control.**_

I **hate** him for it. 

 

_Till it happens to you, you won't know how it feels, how I feel. Till it happens to you, you won't know, it won't be real. No, it won't be real, won't know how it feels._

 

You don't understand how I feel. Sure I'm a **playboy** and I joke about everything, but I hurt. _**I fucking hurt.**_ You're all super on every conceivable way and here I am. It honestly sucks.

 

I don't hate you for it. Besides you all have lovers.

 

_**How could you know?** _


End file.
